


Senpai, Notice me

by amdnj



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes Place between 18-19. The Second half being right after 19.</p><p>Gai realizes that perhaps what he has done makes it seem like he doesn't like Don. But it's quite the opposite,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senpai, Notice me

His hands sweated profusely, as he his eyes darted over to object of his affections. Sure, Marvelous may have been red, and the captain. Joe might have been blue, and a great swordsman. Ahim and Luka were great as Pin and Yellow….But Don was a totally different thing. 

Don did things in such a subtle way that most didn’t notice, or took advantage of. But Gai…Gai noticed. Don was absolutely…adorable. And Gai…wanted him to like him. But he was scared…scared of making Don hate him. So, he would put on his stupid smile and dance around anything to do with Don.

Later he’d realize that It had come off the wrong way apparently.

——

“Uhm Don-san…” Gai smiled tugging on his sleeve as everyone left the room.

“Mm?” Don questioned looking over at the latest addition.

“Can I help you with cleaning up?” Everyone else had left to do training…

“Sure…” He could ever say no to someone wanting to help, but there was something odd about how nervous Gai was.

Gai gave him a big smile before grabbing the plates and starting to put them away in the sink. They finished cleaning up in silence. Don had expected Gai to ramble on, but every time they made eye contact, Gai pulled up a rather nervous looking smile.

“…Don-san..” Gai started walking over from the sink to him. “..I don’t make you feel pathetic anymore right?”

“A-ah…no..I’m sorry.. I shouldn’t have said th—”

Gai shook his head. “i should have realized that might come off like that. I…the truth is that I really look up to you. And….out of all the team, I like you the best. So I uhm…Sorry…”

Don furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “…You like me the best so you…”

“You make me…uhm nervous…” Gai smiled, the nervousness really showing as his cheeks tinted pink. “…I uhm..the truth is..I don’t just look up to you. I uhm….I like you!” He tugged down on his shirt, his face now as red as Marvelous’s coat.

“……W-what?!” Don flustered. That had come out of no where.

“…I..I’d like it if you’d let me take you out on a date! Please” Gai bowed, tugging on his shirt even harder.

What did he have to lose anyway?

“S-sure..”


End file.
